


Maybe one day.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Tidal Wave [4]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Rosquez - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Mani che lasciavano le sue solo per raggiungere il suo viso e tenerlo con una delicatezza che sentiva di non meritare in quel periodo mentre i suoi occhi lo inchiodavano li, cosi sinceri e innamorati.





	Maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono detta che "Andava bene cosi" aveva bisogno di una conclusione, una specie di presa di coscienza.  
> La gara di domenica mi ha offerto un piccolo spunto per farlo.  
> Alla fine sono sempre Marc e Vale, troveranno sempre un modo per tornare dall'altro.

La sensazione di essere nuovamente sul podio era qualcosa che lo aveva sempre reso euforico e negli ultimi anni si era ritrovato ad apprezzare ancora maggiormente la sensazione di felicità che essere li gli dava.  
La sensazione sembrava amplificarsi ancora di più visto che erano tutti in Italia.  
Il Mugello era sempre stata una pista particolare.  
Aveva tanti ricordi legati ad un posto come quello.  
L’ultimo, o almeno quello più nitido, era nascosto in un punto senza rumore poco lontano dal box Honda, se chiudeva gli occhi riusciva ancora a sentire le sue mani.  
Mani che lasciavano le sue solo per raggiungere il suo viso e tenerlo con una delicatezza che sentiva di non meritare in quel periodo mentre i suoi occhi lo inchiodavano li, cosi sinceri e innamorati. I suoi non dovevano essere diversi in momenti come quelli, la consapevolezza di amare l’uomo che aveva davanti non era una cosa che riusciva a negare neanche a sé stesso, o almeno aveva smesso di farlo era troppo faticoso.  
Non si erano detti nulla, semplicemente erano rimasti li a guardarsi poi semplicemente era diventato troppo. Troppo l’essere vicini e lontani insieme, troppo vivere divisi tra l’amore e la competizione che c’erano tra loro, era diventato troppo e semplicemente avevano smesso di combattere.  
Le labbra di Marc erano morbide sotto le sue come lo erano i suoi capelli mentre lo teneva contro il suo corpo e la parete dietro di loro offriva un punto fermo in tutto quel casino che avevano intorno.   
Era bastata la sua vicinanza, la consapevolezza di averlo li per lui per calmarlo dopo tutte le sensazioni che lo avevano sommerso durante quella conferenza stampa.  
Tutto poi era scomparso di nuovo, l’odore dello champagne e le urla di tutte le persone presenti sotto il podio erano un ancora troppo pesante per permettergli di scappare ancora e di rifugiarsi accanto a l’unica persona che si era imposto di non poter avere.   
Ma spesso noi tutti siamo costretti a convivere con i luoghi comuni, perché per quando avesse fatto quella scelta ragionando, non aveva mai fatto i conti con quello che il suo cuore volesse davvero.  
Forse era per quello che quando tutta l’euforia per il podio era passata, quando aveva smaltito gran parte dell’alcool e la voglia di fingere interesse per una ragazza che non era che una copertura, si era ritrovato davanti al camper di colui con cui davvero avrebbe voluto passare quella giornata.  
Lo aveva visto cadere, aveva sentito rimbombare nel casco le urla di gioia di quelli che credeva di essere suoi tifosi mentre parte del suo mondo collassava su se stesso, perchè fischiare per la caduta di qualcuno non è qualcosa di accettabile.  
La cosa peggiore era la consapevolezza del fatto che fosse colpa sua.  
Colpa sua che, ancora una volta, aveva scelto altro al posto dell’unica persona che lo aveva veramente capito.  
Marc era “successo” nella sua vita in modo inaspettato. Lo aveva coinvolto, reso vivo ancora una volta in un modo che spesso in quegli anni solo le moto gli avevano dato, lo aveva fatto con un sorriso e una semplicità tale da spiazzarlo completamente.  
Lo faceva ancora adesso, il tempo non aveva cambiato tutto quello.  
Ricordava una sera d’estate sulla Riviera, una passeggiata in spiaggia mentre le loro mani erano unite insieme, ricordava le sue parole.  
Ricordava quel “Ci siamo scelti, anche in un altro universo sarebbe stato cosi” e più ricordava il tono sincero con cui aveva detto quelle parole più non riusciva a riconoscere l’uomo che era diventato in quegli ultimi anni, quello che era diventato dopo che lui era andato via, dopo che lui lo aveva mandato via.   
E infondo sarebbe sempre stato cosi per loro, almeno fino a quando sarebbe stata tutta una loro realtà, magari un giorno sarebbero riusciti a non cercare in ogni scusa o parola una ragione per lasciarsi ferire.  
Era come se una forza li portasse l’uno verso l’altro in una maniera inesorabile, come in quel momento.  
Come in tutti i momenti che si erano ritrovati a vivere negli ultimi due anni senza scampo, mentre le loro mani erano fatte per essere intrecciate e i loro occhi per perdersi in quelli dell’altro.

Si chiedeva spesso perché non gli avesse mai riconsegnato le doppie chiavi che anni prima Marc gli aveva dato, in realtà non gli aveva mai chiesto indietro neanche quelle che gli aveva dato, era come un muto accordo.  
Solo che ora a distanza di anni era lui l’unico ad aver accesso a quella parte cosi intima nella vita di un pilota, solo lui. Marc non aveva mai avuto le chiavi del nuovo camper, quello che aveva preso per non essere costretto a vivere nel ricordo di mani e labbra che per un periodo credeva non gli sarebbero più appartenute.  
Ed è un attimo entrare e chiudersi la porta alle spalle mentre un sospiro di sollievo gli sfugge dalle labbra in modo involontario. Ci mette un secondo a rendersi conto che niente di quello che sta facendo è sbagliato, che amare qualcuno cosi tanto da rischiare tutto pur di stare insieme a quella persona non è sbagliato.  
E vorrebbe averlo capito prima, vorrebbe averlo capito anni prima quando lo stringeva tra braccia dopo un pomeriggio passato al Ranch, avrebbe voluto capirlo prima quando aveva lasciato che la rabbia prendesse il controllo, come solo poche settimane prima aveva permesso ancora lanciando indietro tutto quello che sembravano aver ricostruito in quegli anni. Ed era una conclusione cosi stupida a cui arrivare in quel momento che se non si fosse sentito un pazzo probabilmente sarebbe scoppiato a ridere.  
Non era sbagliato, amare non poteva mai essere considerato tale. Non si decideva di chi innamorarsi, a volte faceva male, lasciava dei solchi dentro che nessuno avrebbe mai cancellato ma poi sarebbe arrivato qualcuno e tutti quei segni avrebbero assunto un nuovo significato, sarebbero stati lì per ricordare quello che era passato come un “ti ho aspettato per cosi tanto, ma ora sei qui e voglio solo non lasciarti andare”, si poteva avere senso in quel modo.   
Marc era tutto quello e lui si sentiva cosi tremendamente stupido in quel momento.

Non credeva nel destino, non ci aveva mai creduto prima che due occhi marroni e brillanti entrassero nel suo universo, non ci aveva più creduto dopo tutto quello che era successo e aveva smesso ancora di più di farlo quando anche solo guardarlo era diventato troppo difficile da spiegare.  
Poi però tornava a crederci, tornava a farlo quando erano insieme, lontani dagli occhi del resto del mondo, quando gli era permesso di essere solo due uomini che dimostravano con i loro corpi quando bello fosse amarsi.   
E ancora una volta la consapevolezza di quanto fosse stato stupido a ritenere qualcosa del genere un errore lo colpisce in pieno.  
Anni di lotte e solo un momento per rendersi conto di quando fosse stato stupido?  
Beh, bella fregatura.  
Improvvisamente il bisogno di averlo vicino sembra superare tutto il resto, tutti quei magari che si erano sempre scambiati e sembra crescere quando Marc appare dalla porta che conduce a quella che è la sua camera nei giorni di gara.   
Ha il viso di chi ha appena aperto gli occhi, occhi che si spalancano appena quando si rende conto di chi ha davanti in quel momento.  
E ancora una volta c’è un momento in cui entrambi non riuscite a dire nulla, siete semplicemente li a fissarvi.  
Poi tutto si ferma di nuovo mentre il suo odore prende possesso del tuo mondo, in modo incontrollabile come in pista, si fa spazio a forza nel tuo universo.  
Smetti di immaginare i suoi tocchi delicati come solo pochi momenti prima, ora è tutto reale.

Amare non è sbagliato, non potrebbe mai esserlo se mentre lo fai in modo cosi forte tutto quello che pensi è che ne vale la pena.  
Vale la pena starci male, struggersi e credere di non potercela fare.  
Ne vale la pena per momenti come quello, in cui stringi tra le braccia l’uomo che ami e sai che andrà tutto bene.  
Forse non sarebbe riuscito a scendere a patto con tutto quello che si era realizzato nella sua testa.  
Forse lo avrebbe fatto in un mese o due ma ora come ora era stanco di pensarci. Stanco di respingere quello che sentiva e magari il giorno dopo avrebbe dato la colpa all’alcool per essere li in quel momento.  
Ma un giorno sarebbe stato tutto diverso, un giorno sarebbe riuscito a fare la scelta giusta per se stesso e per l’uomo di cui era innamorato, sperava solo che quando quel giorno sarebbe arrivato non sarebbe stato troppo tardi.

**Author's Note:**

> Un grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui!  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
